deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Lion-O
Lion-O is the main protagonist of the ThunderCats series. He appeared in the 26th episode and Season 2 Premiere of DEATH BATTLE!, He-Man VS Lion-O, where he fought against He-Man from the Masters of the Universe series. He was voiced by Xander Mobus. History A young Lion-O barely escaped the destruction of his home planet Thundera along with the five Thundarian Nobles. However, a malfunction in his cryo tube caused his body to age by ten years while keeping his mind as a 13 year old one. As the leader of the ThunderCats he fights against the evil forces of Mumm-Ra. DEATH BATTLE! info Background *Age: 13 years, physically 23 *Height: 1.9 m / 6'4" *Weight: 102.5 kg / 225 Ibs *Species: Thunderian *Lord of the ThunderCats *Trained by ThunderCat nobles *Has command over all cats Sword of Omens *Cuts through most material *Extends immeasurably *Can be summoned from a distance *Flight *Casts force fields *Sword Beams **Lightning, fire, or varied temperatures **Laser + "guiding" beam **Scattered explosive beams **Many, many more The Eye of Thundera *A separate, living entity *Limitless magical power *Grants super strength *Alerts of relevant danger *Source of ThunderCat life *Sight-Beyond-Sight **Surveys events across space & time **Visual & audible **Cosmic & magnetic fields can interfere Claw Shield *Extremely durable shield *4 grappling hooks *Claw-shot *Smokescreen *Highly reflective surface *Claws can pierce stone *Small, portable size *Sheathes the Sword of Omens Weaknesses *Thundrainium *Very reliant on Eye *Minimal education *Somewhat immature & hot-blooded *The Eye is the source of his life Feats *Lifted & threw an Ancient Spirit of Evil *Beat Panthro in strength *Beat Cheetara in a 5 mile sprint *Pulled an escaping starship down *Survived the planet's core *Survived the vacuum of space *Held together a broken planet DEATH BATTLE! Quotes *''That sounds like trouble. Thunder! Thunder! Thunder! ThunderCats, ho! Sword of Omens... give me sight beyond sight!'' *''Stop right there!'' *''You would mount that poor pussy like some kind of mule? You muscular fiend! Noble tiger, turn on your master!'' *''I am Lion-O, Lord of the ThunderCats... and you will pay for your animal cruelty.'' *''I've got plenty of tricks left.'' *''Sword of Omens... come to me.'' *''Not so fast...'' *''Want to keep going? Looks like you're a bit tied up at the moment.'' *''I... think... I've... got a... hair ball.'' *''Feel the power of Thundera!'' *''Now to finish you off! Wait... where did you go? Sword of Omens... give me sight beyond sight.'' *''Hmm... a mountain? Why show me this? Wait a minute... that's... impossible...'' *''By Thundera! Sword of Omens... give me power beyond power!'' *''Time for the climactic finale!'' *''That's not possible!'' Gallery Lion-O Sprite.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Swordofomens.jpg|The Sword of Omens Eye_of_Thundera.jpg|The Eye of Thundera Claw_Shield.jpg|The Claw Shield Trivia *Lion-O is the second Warner Bros. combatant who isn't from DC or Mortal Kombat, after Harry Potter. *Lion-O is the first combatant who got voiced by Xander Mobus, with the next three being RoboCop, Wolverine and Agumon. *Lion-O is one of the few characters whose weaknesses are mentioned before their feats, the others being Blanka, Luigi and Tails. References * Lion-O on Wikipedia * Lion-O on the ThunderCats Wiki Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Magic Users Category:TV Show Combatants Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Mascots Category:Toy Combatants Category:Cats Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Sword Wielders Category:Light Users Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Shield Users Category:Knights/Warriors Category:Merciful Combatants Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Protagonists Category:Cartoon characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters